


No Really, We Just Don't Have Sex (or, Five People Who Didn't Get Stiles and Derek's Relationship, and Two People Who Did)

by seekeronthepath



Series: Coming Out Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Acephobia, Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Awesome Boyd, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Stiles isn't putting up with anyone's shit, actually 5+2, also just people not getting it, ie: people talk about Derek/Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew Derek was ace when they started dating. He knew they'd probably never have sex, too. He's cool with it. It's other people who don't seem to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Really, We Just Don't Have Sex (or, Five People Who Didn't Get Stiles and Derek's Relationship, and Two People Who Did)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS  
> For acephobia: In the second section, Peter considers Derek 'broken' because he's ace. Stiles argues with him. In the third section, Allison assumes Derek is ace because of his experiences with Kate. Stiles corrects her
> 
> For dub-con/non-con: In the third section, there is brief discussion of Derek/Kate. Stiles makes the point that their relationship was legally rape in multiple ways, and that Derek, all things being equal, would not have asked for sex at that point in his life. They do not discuss any of this in detail.

**The Five People Who Didn’t Get It:**

 

The first time it happened was about three months after Derek and Stiles started dating – which is to say, a little more than a couple of weeks after they told Stiles’ Dad, by which time they’d both gotten more comfortable with PDA. The jeep was at the mechanics, so Derek dropped Stiles at school one morning with a goodbye kiss that attracted a _lot_ of attention. Stiles was over the moon (he really hadn’t realised how awesome it would be to have people know he was Derek’s boyfriend), and there was still a spring in his step after second period when Danny showed up at his locker.

“So…” Danny said, smirking. “You and ‘cousin Miguel’ finally worked things out, did you?”

Stiles blushed furiously. “Come _on_ , Danny, I _know_ you know his name is Derek.” They were still debating whether to tell Danny everything, but between Jackson and Lydia, he definitely knew who Derek was by now. “And yeah. We’re doing good.”

Danny shrugged. “You can’t blame me for milking that joke, though.” He bit his lip briefly, obviously debating something. “Look, Jackson says he’s a bit of an asshole, but mostly a decent guy, and Lydia hasn’t complained about him yet, but he _is_ older and, well…a little rough around the edges. He’s not pushing you into anything, is he?”

A laugh burst out of Stiles when he realised what Danny was worried about. “Dude, no. Like, not even close. There is nothing going on that has not been mutually, _enthusiastically,_ consented to.” Both Stiles and Derek were very careful about that.

Danny smiled, relieved. “Congratulations, then. And be safe!” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Stiles shook his head. There was really no point in explaining to Danny that safe sex wasn’t really a problem for him. Or why. Or why he didn’t mind. The sentiment was nice, though. He’d definitely tell Derek this story later.

\-----

The second time was less pleasant. Which shouldn’t be surprising, because it involved Peter. “You know he was always like this don’t you?”

“Holy shit!” Stiles exclaimed, practically falling off the couch as he startled away from where Peter was looming, watching Stiles text. “Dude, personal space!”

“Yes, that does seem to be the issue,” Peter agreed affably, which only made Stiles more suspicious.

He glared at Peter. “What issue?”

Peter rolled his eyes impatiently. “You and Derek. ‘Personal space’. Do I have to be explicit?”

Stiles frowned. Explicit…was this about Derek being ace? “There’s not really anything I’d call an ‘issue’,” he hedged. “There’s just Derek.”

“Exactly,” said Peter, and if he was more inclined to show emotions other than disdain and judginess, Stiles would say he was triumphant. “Just Derek. You won’t be able to fix him, Stiles. He’s always been broken.”

Stiles shot upright. “Now just you wait a minute!” Derek hadn’t talked a lot about how he felt before he figured out he was ace, but, well…Stiles could read between the lines. “You do _not_ get to say that shit! Derek is _ace_ , not broken, and if I hear you even _implying_ anything of the kind again, I will stick wolfsbane so far up your ass you’ll be vomiting black goo for a week!”

The less said about the rest of that confrontation, the better.

\-----

The third time was…ehh. Like, Stiles got where Allison was coming from, but it kinda made him want to hand out the AVEN FAQ to everyone as mandatory reading, because she just didn’t get it. It was during a full moon, while the wolves were out running, and Allison and Stiles were at the loft, waiting for them to come back. (Lydia had stayed home that night because of stuff going on with her parents.) Stiles and Allison had been talking about the batch of hunters that had just swung through town, when the topic turned to Crazy Kate Argent.

“I’m so sorry about what Kate did to Derek,” Allison said quietly, not meeting Stiles’ eyes.

“Dude, it’s not your fault,” Stiles countered immediately. “I mean, sure, you’re related to her, but unlike your dad, you were too young to realise she was a psychotic evil bitch soon enough to do anything about her psychotic evil bitchiness.” It’s possible Stiles had some _very_ strong feelings about Crazy Kate Argent.

“I know that, Stiles,” Allison said with a long-suffering look. “But I can feel bad for him without being guilty, you know.”

“Someone should teach Derek that trick,” Stiles muttered under his breath, then, louder, “Yeah, I know.” He paused. “When did you figure it out, anyway?” Kate and Derek weren’t common knowledge. The people who knew didn’t talk about it, and the people who didn’t know…Derek wasn’t inclined to tell them.

Allison hugged herself, looking away. “I had suspicions, but I didn’t want to believe it,” she murmured. “But then Scott told me how you two don’t have sex and, well…”

God-fucking-dammit. Stiles took a deep breath, and blew it out. “You’re not wrong about Kate, but she’s not why we don’t have sex,” he explained, mostly patiently. “Derek has always been this way.”

Allison frowned. “But I thought…she seemed…?”

Stiles grimaced. “Yeah. Look, what Kate did to Derek…it was statutory rape, and it was rape by fraud, but it was also – well, Derek wouldn’t have had sex with an actually good person his own age if he’d been doing what he wanted. He just felt like it was necessary at the time.”

Allison looked sick. “Did she…?”

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “At the time, he considered it consensual. Her plan wouldn’t have worked if he hadn’t.”

“Oh thank god,” Allison said, relieved. “I mean – it was bad enough, it’s still really bad, but…I’m glad he didn’t have to go through that.”

“Yeah.” With everything Derek had gone through over the years, Stiles was thankful for every little (or not so little, in this case) thing he had been spared.

\-----

The fourth time was just annoying.

“You have _got_ to teach me whatever it is you guys use for body-wash.”

“What?”

“You never smell like sex!”

“That’s because we aren’t having it, Erica, have you never heard of Occam’s Razor?”

“Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t want to tap that.”

“Sure. We still aren’t having sex.”

“But it would be so hot, though!”

“Still not happening.”

“Seriously, never?”

“Did you not hear when Derek said he was ace?”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t have sex though, just that he doesn’t think people are hot.”

“…okay, you get points for knowing that, but it doesn’t apply in this case. Derek doesn’t _want_ sex, so we don’t have it.”

“…it would be so hot, though!”

“ _Erica_.”

\-----

The fifth time, Stiles was actually expecting. Honestly, he was surprised it took so long.

“I just don’t get it,” Scott admitted, flopping back on Stiles’ bed. “I mean, I am _so_ glad I don’t have to think about you two having sex, but weren’t you, like, super excited to have sex?”

“Sure.” Stiles shrugged. “Honestly, if Derek ever came to me and actually wanted it, I would be on that _so_ fast, dude, you don’t even know. But he doesn’t, so, y’know, I’m pretty good with the cuddling and dating and makeouts and literal sleeping together.”

“It doesn’t seem fair on you,” Scott said unhappily. “Shouldn’t you be able to come to some kind of compromise?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “We _have_ compromised, Scott. And the compromise involves cuddling and dating and makeouts and literal sleeping together and _not_ sex, and we’re both happy with that.”

Scott sighed. “I don’t get it, but you’re happy, so…”

“Look,” Stiles said. “What would you do if Allison said to you one night, ‘Sorry, cutie-pie, I’m just not in the mood’?”

“We’d do something else,” Scott said instantly.

“And what if she said that the next night? And the next night?” Stiles went on. “How long would you keep agreeing to do something else?”

Scott frowned. “Dude, I’d never ask Allison to do something she didn’t want to. I love her. I’d wait as long as she wanted.” He smiled at the ceiling. “All I need to be happy is her.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the sappy look on Scott’s face. “Right. It’s the same for me and Derek, bro, we just negotiated it in advance. I…care about him enough to be with him without sex.” It was too soon to use the word ‘love’, right? Stiles wanted to be sure, when he said it. But he _felt_ pretty sure. No…probably too soon.

\-----

**The Two People Who Did:**

With Scott, Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd on the field, and Stiles on the bench, Derek came to most of the BHHS lacrosse games, especially the home games. He sat at the end of a bench every time, usually with Erica next to him, but this time, Lydia wedged herself in before Erica realised what was happening, and Allison, as usual, took Lydia’s other side. Derek gave Lydia a curious look.

“I’ve been thinking about you and Stiles,” she said, relying on his wolf hearing to be heard over the crowd. “And it occurred to me that _he_ has Scott to talk to. Like Scott talks to him, or Allison and I talk to each other, or Jackson talks to Danny, or Boyd talks to you, or Erica talks to Isaac. But who do _you_ talk to about _Stiles_?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t need to talk to someone,” he replied. “We’re fine.”

Lydia raised her eyebrows sceptically. “Are you sure about that? You don’t need to talk about the little things that both frustrate you and endear him to you? You don’t need a listening ear when you’re trying to plan a date or a birthday present? You don’t need to vent to someone when you’re fighting, or he’s doing something that drives you nuts, or you don’t understand why he’s so goddamned horny all the time? You don’t need someone to reassure you that he really is happy and he’s not missing out on anything by dating you?”

Derek didn’t say anything, thinking it over…but he knew she was right.

“Come find me when you want to talk,” Lydia said decisively. “But not now. The game’s getting started, finally.”

\-----

The werewolves (excepting Peter) were all waiting at the Hale House when Derek arrived back from setting up the obstacle course for training. As he came into earshot, he could hear Jackson speaking. "Oh, as if, Erica, Stiles would _not_ top."

"Ew ew ew ew ew," Scott complained. "There are _no words_ for how much I don't want to think about _Stiles_ and _Derek's_ sex life."

"Seconded," Isaac spoke up. "Derek's practically my brother, that's just gross."

A moment later, Derek arrived at the house. He crossed his arms and gave them all a judging look. "Erica, Jackson, you're going first." Which would mean they'd set off the most traps, and wouldn't have the scents of the others to guide them. "Go." His displeasure must have been clear, because they immediately started running. Derek waited a minute, letting the silence get heavy. "Scott, Isaac - now you." When the clearing was empty except for him and Boyd, Derek glanced at the other beta. "Do you have anything to add?" he asked.

Boyd looked at him assessingly. "Are you happy?"

Derek raised his eyebrows, startled. "Yes." He couldn't imagine _not_ being happy with Stiles.

Boyd smiled. "Then I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually more or less in my head by the time I posted the last instalment - it's just taken me ages to get around to writing it out. I'm considering writing another one in this series set after Stiles goes to college, about how he and Derek deal with the long-distance thing. Would you guys be interested in reading that? Also, if I did write it, would you be okay with Stiles and Derek exploring the idea of Stiles having casual sex while at college? It's something I'd be interested in writing about, but I understand if people don't like the idea of it. Anyway. I'd like to hear your thoughts re: sequel.


End file.
